Snapshots
by ChaosHasCome
Summary: Memories, photographs, a scrapbook. People, places, snapshots of time. Life.


**As Told By Leah**

Chapter One: Thanks for the Memories

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Kind of obvious though isn't it?**

It was a book. That's all it was. A book chronicling my life and the life of my cousin in pictures. Sitting there with fists clenched and eyes stinging, I felt a surge of anger molten hot drip down my spine. This square leather bound tome of memories should not make me cry. It shouldn't make me feel the unstoppable urge to phase in my own damn living room. It shouldn't make my heart break all over again. But it did. The damn thing seemed to be connected to my heart by some invisible string, tugging at it over and fucking over.

Cracking the goddamned thing open, I focused on the very first picture in the album. Two girls stood side by side, their skinny arms around the others' shoulders. Both had fake ass grins plastered across their faces. It didn't take a fucking genius to realize how close they had been. The shorter girl on the left had a soft, heart shaped face framed by matching braids of black hair. Her floral dress was modestly covered by a light blue cardigan. Her shiny Mary Janes reflected the sun's light.

The taller girl on the right had high cheek bones that tapered into a small chin. She sported a pixie cut of flyaway strands of ebony hair. Thick black lashes framed the trademark brown Quiluete eyes. She wore a pair of cutoff blue jean shorts and a yellow tee-shirt. Several large bruises had formed across the girls shins and thighs. Her bare feet were covered in sand and dirt.

The contrast between the two was like night and day.

_It was a warm day and surprisingly sunny on First Beach. Everyone was setting up for Emily's eleventh birthday party. Even though I was thirteen at the time, Emily and I were inseparable. The two of us were a ways down the beach, taking turns skipping rocks, when we were approached by three boys. I recognized two of them, Sam Uley and Elijah Bohr. They were in my grade at school. The third was a freshmen, my friend Anna's older brother Tate. _

_Tate walked closer to us, while Sam and Elijah stood behind him with arms crossed. Emily subtly slipped behind my taller frame, fear apparent in her eyes. Unlike me, Emily was still afraid of older boys._

"_Was there something you wanted?" I glared at him and folded my arms over my chest. Emily whispered in my ear not to be rude. I ignored her. _

"_Just came to wish Emily here a happy birthday. You have such a fine view of the ocean from First Beach. But the view isn't the only fine thing." His eyes traveled shamelessly up and down my body. My face flushed bright red and I took a step backwards. Cool water lapped around my feet. I could hear Emily running down the beach towards the adults. _

_Tate sauntered up to me and bravely ran a hand down my arm to grasp my wrist. He yanked me forward until I was flush with him. Still grasping my wrist he brought his other hand up to run a finger over my lips. His face moved closer to mine and my mind struggled to catch up with the situation. _

"_Tate, what are you doing? I don't think this is a good idea." Sam Uley's voice halted Tate's oncoming lips. His head turned and in that split second I took action. My knee shot up into his crotch and he released my wrist as he stumbled backwards. Dropping to his knees, he stared up at me seething. _

"_You bitch! How dare you!" So focused was I on Tate that I didn't realize Elijah was creeping up behind me. I felt two hands give me a solid push and I fell. I stood up quickly and turned around, spitting sand out of my mouth as I did so. Elijah stood there smirking at me. I brought my fist up and felt satisfied with the resounding crack it made when it connected with his nose. He cried out and lashed out wildly at me, managing to clip my shoulder. I spun, off balance, giving a cry of my own. By that time Tate had recovered and joined the fray. Pushing me to the ground once more, he proceeded to kick my legs. Managing to scramble to my feet, I noticed Sam Uley was no where to be found. _

_Elijah, his nose gushing with blood, caught me off guard and managed to hit my temple. I saw stars for a moment before landing once more in the sand. Tate stood over me, his foot on my stomach, fist pulled back. _

_There were shouts from down the beach and Tate sprung off of me. Giving me a nasty look, Elijah and Tate ran off just as the adults reached me. _

_I remembered Emily running over to me, crying and my little brother trying to smother me in his little eight year old arms. Emily's party continued as normal per my request. _

That memory should have been my first warning that Sam fucking Uley was nothing but a piece of worthless shit.

The next picture was taken a year later. My nine year old brother sat between a green clad Emily, her hair in its trademark braids, and me. There was a large scowl spread across my face and Emily was wearing a cheery as fuck smile. Seth's scrawny little arms were wrapped around my neck and he was planting what looked to be a very wet kiss on my cheek.

"_Are we there yet Lee Lee?" Seth asked__ with an endearing lisp. His two front teeth had yet to grow back._

"_No, we're not," I snapped, "and stop calling me Lee Lee!" I immediately regretted it, seeing his face crumble at my words. "I'm sorry Seth, I shouldn't have snapped like that." His chin trembled. _

"_Whatever, __**Leah,**__" he replied, as he looked away out the car window. We were driving to Seattle for a big girl scout convention that Emily was attending. I couldn't believe Emily was in _**girl scouts.**_ I shuddered at the thought. I couldn't picture myself as a girl scout but Emily was different. She looked the picture of innocence in her nasty green vest, knee high socks, and green beret. I __would bet a thousand dollars __that the local girl scouts wouldn't take me even if I begged. I had been suspended twice last year for__ "violent conduct and vulgar language."_

_Emily looked over at me and gave me a look that very clearly stated I was an idiot and needed to apologize again. I threw a withering glare her way but she only laughed and went back to singing along with the radio. I sighed and rubbed my temples. _

"_Seth, I really am sorry. I'm just short tempered today." He still resolutely refused to look at me. "Come on bud, you know I didn't mean it." He responded by crossing his arms and turning his body towards Emily. I turned towards the window. Green blurs were all that I could make out of the beautiful Washington forests. Brushing a few strands of hair behind my ear, I turned and wrapped my arms around Seth. "I'm sorry, please forgive me?" I brushed my lips against his hair. _

_Pulling away, I only had time to scowl before Seth launched himself at me. "Oh Lee Lee!" A pair of lips connected with my cheek and the flash of the camera temporarily blinded me. _

_In the background, I could hear Emily softly laughing. _

I flipped through a few pages, the memories flashing through my head. One in particular caught my eye and I paused long enough for the memory to flood back full force. I must be a fucking masochist.

The weather was clearly stormy, that much was apparent from the churning ocean in the background. My body was garbed in a long red dress, the hem barely brushing against the sandy shoreline. My bare feet were just barely visible. The bodice was a strapless corset, laced in the back with velvet black strings. The skirt floated airily over my hips, giving the entire dress an almost ethereal appearance. My black hair was no longer cut short but fell in thick curls around my shoulders. My face was perfectly made up, nails properly manicured. The hands on which those manicured nails resided rested on the shoulder of fucking Adonis himself. Sam Uley, in all his goddamned glory smiled gorgeously at me with that white as fuck grin that never failed to turn me the hell on.

The fucking idiot looked like he had been born to wear a tuxedo. The white shirt and red tie contrasted severely with the black fabric of the tux. One long arm was wrapped firmly around my waist, hand and fingers splayed across my stomach in a possessive manner. From his fucking sexy black hair to the scuffed dress shoes, Sam Uley was a fucking man. He still is.

"_Mom, hurry and take the pictures. I think it's gonna rain soon." I raised my voice above the crashing of the waves. My mom nodded in response and proceeded to herd us into position. Several flashes of the camera later, Sam and I were running for the car an umbrella spread wide over our heads. Our mom waved to us as we slipped into his car. As he pulled away from the beach, he intertwined my fingers with his. _

"_Damn baby, you look gorgeous tonight." His eyes flickered over to me before focusing on the road. _

_I grinned at him, "Don't I always?" He laughed in agreement and I turned on the radio as he turned on the wipers. I hummed quietly to the music. "Babe, can you believe we've been together for three years now?" I could hardly believe it myself._

_He chuckled and squeezed my hand. "No I can't. I didn't think it was possible for me to ever get lucky enough to have you as mine. I've liked you ever since Emily's birthday party when we were thirteen." _

_I smiled to myself. We talked about that day often. I'd found it in myself to forgive him. _

_The high school parking lot was filled to the brim with cars. The whole high school was invited to attend prom, as usual. Sam and I parked as close as possible before venturing out of the car. Fortunately, it had stopped raining and we hurried into the gymnasium. _

_The lights were off, with only a few strategically placed strands of Christmas lights offering any luminescence. Students were already dancing. We didn't hesitate to join. After a few fast paced songs, a slow song managed to find its way out of the speakers. _

_Sam smiled at me and pulled me close. My body trembled at the closeness. My eyes closed as I rested my head on his shoulder. Our bodies were flush together and I could feel his lips moving on my neck. "I love you. I love you." Each statement was followed by a kiss to my jaw. My eyelids fluttered and my heart skipped a beat. "Let's get out of here." Needless to say, we didn't stay at our senior prom for very long. _

_We found ourselves in his empty house with our hormones raging. Clothes were soon strewn across the floor as we made our way to his bedroom. _

_That night I gave everything I had to Samuel Uley. _

The little fucker. Three weeks later he broke up with me. For my cousin, Emily fucking Young. The breaking of one's heart is possibly the worst pain one could ever experience. It feels like someone is ripping your very soul out of your fucking chest. That shit sucks and I've had a first hand experience. The worst pain, second only to a broken heart, is being stabbed in the fucking back. It's especially bad when the one twisting the fucking knife is your own goddamned cousin and supposed best friend.

It fucking hurts and there's nothing on this earth that can fill the goddamned hole in your heart it causes.


End file.
